Horizon
by TheSwiftingDead
Summary: Must be caught up on twd season 3! After the walkers came, society crumbled like a cookie. Nobody can save you now. Seventeen year old Keilin Scott has had better days. Right now, both her parents are dead, her sister is missing, and the group needs to find a safe place before Lori's baby is born. But once they find a prison, can they clear it out in
1. Chapter 1

I have this story on Wattpad as well under my Username Megapooka. Follow me on there and vote for it, its damn close to 0.1k votes.

* * *

They busted open the door, Rick, T-Dog, Daryl, Carl, and Keilin. Keilin turned on the flashlight, loaded her gun, and followed Daryl. They walked through a Living room, and killed two walkers.

There was a noise on the other side of a door, they prepared themselves, and opened it. Rick stood there. They all choked a laugh, and continued on their way to clear the house.

Keilin started her way upstairs, Daryl infront of her, t-dog behind. Dust flew up with each step. Daryl opened the door to a bedroom. The walls were red and there was a beautiful white fireplace. A sheet hanging from it. An owl was perched on the rocking chair.

Daryl snuck up on the owl, and shot it with his crossbow. Before the Apocalypse Keilin would have been disgusted. But now, it was the least gore she had seen all day.

They all walked downstairs as everyone walked in. Carol, Beth, a very pregnant Lori, and Hershel. Everyone sat in the living room while Daryl plucked feathers off the owl. Carl walked in and began to open a can of wet dog food. Rick silently walked over, and picked it up. He then threw it across the room, denting the wall. Keilin flinched.

T-dog looked out the window. About 2 dozen walkers were heading towards the old house.

"Pack up!" He whispered urgently.

Keilin grabbed her backpack, her gun, and followed everyone out the door. She then waited for Daryl to get on his motorcycle, and sat behind him. The two had grown close over the 6 months of winter, a Father-Daughter type relationship.

Maggie grabbed an ax, and threw it in the back of the truck and hopped into the backseat with her Father.

The group stopped in the middle of a road.

Carl followed Rick, and listened to his father.

"Keep watch"

He nodded, and watched the road carefully.

Keilin laid down a map on the hood of the car.

"We've been down every route except this one. Its either there, or circle around again." She sighed, and traced some routes with her finger.

"There were about a hundred fifty walkers there last week." Daryl said.

"Could've died down since then" Glenn pointed out.

"If we move fast, we might have a chance to tear right through them." Hershel suggested.

"So were blocked." Maggie sighed.

"The only thing is go back, up 27, and swing through." Rick said.

"I- its just we spent the whole winter going in circles." Keilin protested.

"I know. We cant keep going house to house, we need someplace to hold up for a few weeks." Rick continued, and glanced at Lori.

The group disassembled, and Keilin sat down in the car, emptying her bag of items. A comb, change of clothes, a picture of Piper, her lost sister, and extra ammunition for her gun. The items were quickly pushed back in, and Daryl passed her a water bottle.

"Im goin' hunting Rick. You coming?" He offered.

"Why the hell not?" She smiled.

She stood up. And followed Daryl to Rick. Daryl pulled out his crossbow, and Keilin pulled her backpack over her one shoulder.

They all walked along some train tracks, and found a Walker infested prison.

"Its a shame." Daryl said to nobody in particular.

Rick stared at the prison.

"Keilin, get the others. We can clear it."

Rick cut the wire fence. They led everyone in, and they all slid through the hole.

"Hurry, hurry!" Rick called.

They fixed it with a wire, and ran through the gravel area where there was no walkers. The walkers following them at the fence.

They opened a gate, and stood.

"Its perfect." Rick said. "If we can get through, and kill the walkers in the field, then close the gate then we got ourselves a place to sleep tonight."

"So how do we shut the gate?" Hershel asked.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn volunteered.

"No, thats a suicide run." Maggie protested.

"Im fastest" Glenn argued.

"No." Rick told them. "You, Maggie, and Beth, draw as many over as you can there. Pop them through the fence. Daryl and Keilin, go back to the other tower. Carol, you have become a pretty good shot. Take your time. You dont have alot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you and Carl take this tower. I'll run for the gate." He instructed.

Walkers groaned and growled at them through the fence. Glenn passed the lock to Rick, and opened the gate. Everyone yelled at the walkers throufh the fence, and they killed them with something sharp.

Keilin followed Daryl up the ladder, and they positioned themselves to shoot. Rick carefully ran through, and keilin shot a walker. She missed, and got it the second time. Carol shot, and almost hit Rick in the foot.

"Sorry." She called, and reloaded.

Rick closed the gate, and everyone cheered. Now they have to kill all the walkers remaining in the yard.

"He did it." Carol gasped

"Save some for Rick!" Daryl called, and Rick began shooting from the final tower he had reached.

They killed the two dozen remaining, and they laughed while doing it, because it was a home.

"Fantastic!" Carol laughed. "You okay?" She asked Lori.

"Haven't felt this good in weeks!" Lori replied.

"We haven't had this much room since the farm!" Keilin smiled and ran through the field.

T-dog laughed, and threw his arms in the air. "Whooo!"

The group sat around a fire eating, and they all made satisfied noises at the freshly cooked owl.

"Mmm, just like Mom used to make." Glenn groaned.

"Tomorrow we can pull the biters together, keep them away from the fence. Now if we can build a cannel we can have plenty of fresh water." Keilin suggested.

"The soil is good, we can plant plenty of vegetables." Hershel added. "Thats his third time around." He quoted about Rick.

"This'll be a good place to have the baby." Keilin smiled at lori. "Safe."

Keilin stood up, and began to walk to daryl. Who was sitting at the gate. He pulled her up, and she passed him the food.

"Its not much, but if I dont give you something, you wont eat at all." She told him.

"Yeah, I guess little shane over there has quite the appetite." He joked.

"Dont be mean. Its probably a growth spurt." Keilin said, and lightly pushed him.

They laughed, and Keilin began to jump down.

"I gotta get back to them." She said. "Keep little Shane from eating everything." Keilin grinned and waved.

Keilin sat down, and Hershel turned to Beth.

"Bethy, sing Pattie Riley for me please." He asked. "I havent heard that I think, since your mother was alive."

"Daddy, not that one. Please." Maggie asked.

"How about, the Parting Glass?"

"No one wants to hear." Beth said.

"Why not?" Glenn asked.

"Okay."

_"Of all the money that e'er I had_

_I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm I've ever done _

_Alas it was to none but me _

_And all I've done for want of wit _

_To mem'ry now I can't recall _

_So fill to me the parting glass_

_Good night and joy be to you all" _

Beth sheepishly sang.

Keilin joined in, along with Maggie.

"_Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

_They're sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I had_

_They'd wish me one more day to stay _

_But since it fell unto my lot_

_That I should rise and you should not _

_I gently rise and softly call_

_Good night and joy be to you all"_

They all smiled, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ready?" Hershel asked them.

"Yeah." Rick replied.

Rick opened the gate, and a small group went in. Daryl, T-Dog, Maggie, ,Keilin, Glenn, and of course, Rick himself.

Once the gate opened, several walkers caught the sent of living flesh.

"Look out." Daryl said, and Keilin looked up to find a walker infront of her.

"Shit." She mumbled, and stabbed it with her Machete.

The all remained in a circle, so they could watch eachothers backs. They killed several walkers, mostly prisoners or Guards.

The remaining members of the group banged on the fence to distract as many walkers as possible.

"Hey!"

"Over here!"

T-dog grabbed a riot shield from a dead walker, and used it to knock another away.

"Almost there." Rick announced.

The group turned a corner, and quickly turned back. There were more walkers, they hadn't picked up the scent of the living group, yet.

"Shit, turn back!" Rick quietly demanded.

Some more walkers turned a corner, this time dressed in riot gear. Everyone panted, and looked between the two groups of walkers. Daryl attempted to shoot a walker, but the arrow just bounced off the walker, and the group exchanged worried glances.

A walker wearing a gas mask stumbled through a doorway infront of Keilin, and she attempted to stab it with her machete. But it didnt work.

"I cant see them, can you see them?" Lori worriedly asked Carol.

"Back...there?" Carol replied unsure.

Keilin grunted as she kicked back the walker. A small scream escaping her throat as she tripped.

"Keilin!" Glenn shouted, and killed the walker. "You alright?"

"Yeah, a little shaken. Thats all." She sighed, and wiped some gravel from her elbow.

T-dog attempted to kill another riot walker, and failed. His weapon bounced off, creating a nervewreaking noise.

"Daryl!" Rick called, and tackled a walker at the same time.

The two worked together to kill a few walkers, and shut the second gate. Hearts pounding.

Maggie was tackled by a Riot Walker, and pushed up its helmet. Giving her the ability to simply stab it.

She turned around, and gave a wild look to everyone.

"Ya see that?" She gasped.

T-dog and Glenn replicated what she did, and killed another walker.

Keilin managed to push up a helmet from behind, and got it at where the hairline would be.

She pulled off anothers helmet completely, and a majority of its skin peeled off along with it. She stared at the rotting skull, and stabbed it.

"God, ugh." She sighed.

The C block was finally clear. On the outside. They stared at the dead bodies on the ground.

"It looks, secure." Glenn stated.

"Yeah. Nothing like E over there." Daryl replied. "And thats a civilian."

"So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside." Keilin suggested.

"Well if the walls down what do we do? We cant rebuild this whole place." Glenn worried.

"We have to push in." Rick reassured them.

Everyone looked at the building.

They opened a gate, and carefully walked through it. They opened the C block door, and walked into its cafeteria. They walked around silently. Keilin kicked a chair, and peeked behind a door.

"Clear." She mumbled.

No walkers in C block.

Keilin followed Daryl up to the second level, still no walkers. There was one in a jail cell though.

"Look out." Daryl mumbled, and dodged the walkers arms, and Keilin stabbed it

They dragged out the final walker.

"What so you think?" Rick asked.

"Home sweet Home." Keilin smiled.

"It will have to do." Rick said.

The remainder of the group walked in.

"Is it clear?" Lori asked.

"This cell block is." Rick assured her.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth also asked.

"We found keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too."

"I aint sleeping in no cage; I'll take the perch." Daryl mumbled.

Keilin went into a cell alone, and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Mind if I steal a mattress?" Daryl asked her.

"Yeah, sure go ahead." She absentmindedly answered.

"You alright?"

"Just thinking about Piper."

He left quietly, and Keilin sat on the mattress, and fell asleep without putting any blankets over her.

"Not bad." Keilin stared at the weapon haul from the prison.

"Flashbangs, CS triple chasers. Not sure how they work on walkers, but we'll take em." Rick said.

"I aint wearing this shit." Daryl said, and picked up a helmet.

"We could boil it." Keilin suggested, and picked up a glove that was dripping with some sort of walker substance.

"We got this far without it." Daryl protested.

"Hershel?" Carol asked. She has poked around the corner.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about."

"What do you think?" Keilin asked everyone in that particular room.

"Its nothing." Rick snapped.

Everyone geared up, and Keilin stood at the rail of the stairs.

"You coming?" Daryl called.

"Yeah, one sec." She ran into her cell and grabbed a can of spraypaint. "So we can tell our way back." She explained.

Carl closed the gate behind him, and Keilin checked to make sure her gun was loaded.

They unlocked the first gate, and walked through the tombs. Keilin making the first mark on a wall.

They shone flashlights and looked at the dead bodies. Maggie screamed, and everyone turned.

"Sorry." She mumbled, after realizing she had just ran into Glenn.

A gutted body laid near some of the gates, and they shone the flashlight on it.

"Damn." Keilin mumbled. She made another mark on the wall. They checked every corner for walkers, and one time there was about 13 there. "

"Come on! This way!" Rick called.

They shut a door.

"Wheres Glenn and Maggie? We need to go back." Hershel worried.

They carefully opened it, and called.

"Maggie! Glenn!" They called.

"Daddy?" Maggie called back. Everyone ran in that direction, hershel following behind.

Keilin turned around urgently when she heard him scream.

"Hershel!" She screamed. A walker had grabbed his leg and took a bite from it.

Keilin shot it, and Maggie screamed.

"No!" She screamed.

"Go! Go!" Keilin called and opened a door, everyone went in, and they laid hershel down.

Keilin stood at the door, using all her weight to hold it closed.

"Oh god." Rick mumbled, and removed his belt so he could use it to cut off blood supply to hershels leg.

Rick then cut off Herhels leg in five cuts with an ax.

"Oooh." He uncertainly moaned. "Hes bleedin' out."

"Duck." Daryl called to them, and Keilin sat down on the floor, still pressing on the door.

"Holy shit."


End file.
